The Return of JR
by MuseGoddess
Summary: What if Jessupha R. had returned?  What would happen to Charlie?  What if Taz and Skye were using Dingo for the same reason?  Read to find out!  K  for a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second story. I decided to write it because I noticed that in the Alphas section there was only Second Gen. This is my version of what happened between _Belle of the Brawl_ and _Top of the Feud Chain_. Please read and comment!**

* * *

><p>OUTSKIRTS OF ALPHA ISLAND<p>

PINK SAND BEACH

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 16

5:22 PM

_Charlie's POV_

Charlie Deery stretched out on picnic blanket with her boyfriend, Darwin Brazille, enjoying the early evening breeze. Everything was peaceful. Charlie worked on her computer as Darwin absentmindedly stroked her hair and read a book. The beautiful pink sky meant that Shira was in a good mood.

As Charlie finished a particularly complicated code meant to try to break Shira's cameras, a note popped up on her screen, informing her that she had an invitation to Skype. Without really noticing what she was doing, she clicked on it. Without reading the name.

The owner of that name popped up on the screen. Jessupha Rabate.

Charlie's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. For the first time that day, she remembered where she was. Leaning on Darwin. His hand stroking her hair. Serious-leh? Why did Jessupha—Jess—have to have such terrible timing?

The truth was, after she made up with Darwin, she'd never really given Jess a second thought. Charlie had been sincere when she said she'd love to see him—she really did. But that was when she was alone.

Obviously she chose Darwin. And now Jess was on-line.

"Hi, Charlie," said Jess. "Hey, is that…" Jess asked, trying to see past Charlie.

"Um, a sec," she blurted, and pulled down the window.

"Char?" Darwin looked her over, closing his book. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I just need to do something. Be back in a sec." Charlie kissed him and grabbed her computer, hurrying off into the jungle. She felt Darwin's eyes on her, and was relieved when he went back to his book.

Moving out of earshot, Charlie sat on a rock and debated what to say to Jess. But Charlie didn't have to say anything when she finally pulled up the window.

"Guess what, Charlie?" Jess burst out excitedly. She glanced around, but there was no one. However, Charlie lowered the volume before returning her attention to Jess.

"I'm going to visit you on Alpha Island soon! Isn't that so _cool_?" He grinned. Then he blushed. "I meant, awesome."

Charlie laughed, although her heart was sinking. How would she tell Jess she wasn't interested anymore when she had flirted so openly before?

"When are you coming?" she asked, trying—and failing—to sound enthusiastic.

"The day after tomorrow. Isn't that so coo—I mean awesome? Sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner. It just came up."

"Yeah. But didn't you say you were coming around Christmas? It's only October. "

Jess' smile grew. "My dad decided to come a little earlier because he got an invitation to spend Christmas with the Obamas. It's going to be so great!"

"I know." Charlie forced a smile. "Listen, it was great seeing you. But—um, Shira will get mad if we aren't in our cabins by curfew. See you."

"Bye," Jess flashed a dazzling smile at her as she shut the laptop. How would she explain this to Darwin? _Hey, Darwin. When I wasn't talking to you I Skyped with Jessupha Rabate—you know, that kid from Thailand—and he's coming over. Only, you can't act affectionate because he thinks I like him, which I totally don't but I don't want to hurt him._

Even in her head it sounded lame.


	2. Chapter 2

MELINDA GATES COMPUTER LAB

DIGITAL DESIGNERS STATION

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 16

5:27 PM

_Allie's POV_

Allie A. Abbot put her small hand over Melbourne Brazille's larger one, guiding the mouse slowly to the last spot that needed to be filled. Mel added a robot-shopper aide and hit SAVE.

"Ohmuhguhd," Allie gasped. "I can't believe you actually did this." Her eyes moved over the mega-mall they had digitally created on a Google Sketchup-type thing. Designed by a girl at Alpha Academy, the software was stellar—normal for an alpha.

"_We_," Mel corrected, and smiled. _Total rom-com moment!_ Allie thought. She was terrible on computers, although she and Mel bonded like this—him working the keys, and Allie making suggestions.

The oldest of the Brazille Boys shut down the computer and looped his arm around Allie's small waist. They walked out and headed back to Jackie O to watch a rom-com. The house was sure to be empty—Triple and Skye were practicing, Charlie was with Darwin. No one knew where AJ was—or cared.

Allie leaned her head against Mel and enjoyed the quiet peace. Not for long, though.

Two girls, dark brown hair streaming behind them, skidded to a stop in front of Allie. "Hey Mel," they said. Allie recognized them as Anna and Delaney Smith, sisters who'd completely changed the makeup industry.

Delaney, the oldest, tossed her hair back. "Do you want to go, like, soak in the hot springs? It will be totally hot, and you can—" she broke off, noticing for the first time Mel's arm looped around Allie. "Oh. Well, see you," she finished and walked away awkwardly, aPod practically jumping out of her pocket and into her hand, thumbs tapping furiously. Both sisters had their heads together and were texting heatedly, no doubt about Mel and Allie.

"That was awkward," Allie said. "Nobody can believe I'm dating you."

"I could," Mel grinned as they plopped down on the wide couch in the Jackie O living room. He manipulated the remote, bringing the movie to the screen, while Allie grabbed snacks.

"Thanks," he said as she handed him a Coke. The movie started, Allie snuggling her head in Mel's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

CENTER FOR THE ARTS

THEATER OF DIONYSUS

THURSDAY, OCTPBER 16

5:31 PM

_Skye's POV_

Skye Hamilton's platinum head whirled around the studio, along with Ophelia, Triple, and Prue's. She ended in fifth position, panting slightly.

Mimi's green eyes bored into the dancers', Skye's turquoise ones last. She took a breath. "Better than last time, but you still have a long way to go. Again!" Her voice was recognized by the walls and Katy Perry's "Firework" sounded over the speakers.

Skye sighed as she moved to the beat. Even though she was done with Sydney, she'd still lost Taz. Remembering how he'd looked during the limbo contest, disappointed blue eyes meeting hers, and just as quickly darting away.

She moved her body robotically to the beat, and was surprised when Mimi delivered some of her rare praise as she finished.

"Better, Sleeves," she said, and half-smiled, or as smiling as she could get. Skye was startled. She hadn't been paying attention. Obviously Mimi liked the robotic, no emotion style. Triple was staring at her, glossed mouth an O of shock.

As class ended Skye heard a _ding _from her aPod. She opened the text. It was from Charlie.

**Charlie: **Big (boy) problem. I need your help. Explain at the house.

Skye was nothing if not a good friend. Gathering her stuff quickly, she took off.


	4. Chapter 4

JACKIE O

CHARLIE'S BED

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 16

6:13 PM

_Jackie O's POV_

The three Jackie O's all sat on Charlie's bed, listening.

"Thanks, guys," Charlie said. Then she explained her dilemma.

"Wow. He doesn't know?" Allie asked.

"Nope." Charlie answered. She noticed Skye thinking hard and hoped it was good news. She was the best with boys of the three. Charlie turned her mocha-brown eyes on her hopefully.

"Hmmm… maybe we could do that gross-out thing that I tried on Sydney? I mean, maybe it didn't work on him, but Jess is another type of guy…" Skye mused.

"Uh-uh. I don't think that will work. He's still a geek at heart, no matter how much he's changed—I think I'll need something stronger." Charlie explained.

Skye went back to thinking. Charlie powered up her laptop, although she didn't know how that would help. Then she thought of something else.

"Should I tell Darwin? I mean, he has the right to know—and he hates lying—but…"

"Since he's a guy, you don't know how he'll react," Skye finished.

"Yeah," agreed Charlie. "He might get defensive, or mad. I don't know. But it won't be all that pretty."

Allie offered, "If he's as cute as you say he is, he'll have mobs of girls trailing him."

"True," Charlie conceded, "but that still doesn't change the fact that he likes me."

Before any of her friends could respond, a simultaneous chime from each of their aPods sounded, informing them that dinner was being served in ten minutes.

A few minutes later, Triple and AJ burst in and headed to the bathroom to change. Charlie, Skye, and Allie, met each others' eyes, sending a silent message: continue after dinner. Unfortunately, that was not to be arranged.


	5. Chapter 5

JACKIE O

SKYE'S BED

THURSDAY, OCTPBER 16

7:30 PM

_Skye's__ POV_

Skye, lying on her comforter that night, received a same text. Scanning it, she saw that it was an invitation. At first, she hadn't wanted to. Since Shira had left, and a couple people had found how to temporarily jam the cameras, parties like these were held about every week. But when she saw that Taz would be there, she hesitated. Once again, she remembered how his eyes had held hers. Then she remembered the disappointment, maybe sadness, a little anger, too, that filled her as they met eyes, seeing the same emotions mirrored on his face.

Skye scanned the attached guest list and noticed that there was a crucial name missing. Quickly, she forwarded the message and closed her eyes, satisfied. Only one more problem—go or not?

She decided to do the only thing she could—dance.

Skye let herself in, tucking the key back in her pack. Over her creamy forearms she yanked a pair of golden dance sleeves.

Skye did the same dance Mimi had drilled her on that day, only she did it her way—adding head tosses, hair flips, and miscellaneous extras whenever she felt like it. She finished the dance panting slightly but feeling better than ever.

Now that was more like it. She felt herself again, and pulled off her dance sleeves. Skye made her decision. She was Skye Hamilton, founding member of the DSL Daters. She wasn't just going to stop. Hitting the button for the elevator, she pirouetted impatiently. She'd have to hurry if she was going to get ready in time.


	6. Chapter 7

JACKIE O

CHARLIE'S BED

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 16

7:26 PM

Charlie bent over her computer, chatting with Bee.

**Charlie: **Everything's awesome. Allie's with Mel, and I'm with Darwin. Girls are being sent off the island every day, but we've hung on.

**Bee: **That's wonderful, love. What else's been happening?

Charlie paused, hands over the keyboard. Where to start? She didn't tell Bee about Allie's fake, but that wasn't important.

Suddenly her aPod pinged. She checked the screen, and once she saw that it was an invitation to a pool party, put it away. There had been enough of that the past few days. Someone had actually hacked into her computer and found codes to ruin the cameras. Been using it, too.

Another ping brought her attention back to her aPod screen. It was Darwin.

**Darwin: **Could you come to the beach? There's something we need to talk to about.

Charlie's stomach sank as she typed a good-bye note to Bee.

**Charlie: **Gotta run. Love you.

**Bee: **Love you too.

Closing her computer, Charlie sensed that she had a pretty good idea what Darwin wanted her for.


	7. Chapter 8

JACKIE O

LIVING ROOM

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 16

7:52 PM

_Allie's POV_

Allie adjusted her silvery camisole she wore over her swimwear and fixed her eyes on Mel's advancing figure. The sun had already begun to dip, skies blushing cotton-candy pink streaks. Allie opened the French doors and took his hand.

"So, how long is the walk?" Allie asked, as they headed toward a cluster of palm trees.

"About three miles," answered Mel, unnaturally casually.

Allie stopped and stared. "We're walking _three miles_?" she gasped/ not that Allie was a couch potato or anything. It was just, she thought in panic, the two-inch heels she had on.

Mel's grin broadened, and took her hand. "Who said anything about walking?" he asked as he swept aside the bushes and bowed.

Allie gasped. Parked in front of her was what looked like a huge clear bubble, with two light pink seats and a touch-screen dashboard.

"A Personal Alpha Plane!" she smiled, pressing her hands against the plastic-glass. She'd ridden one once with Charlie, but riding with Mel was a whole lot different.

Mel took her swim bag and pulled something small out of his pocket. It chirped, and the back rose. He stashed the bag inside and chirped the thing again, pulling open the door to the cockpit for Allie.

She grinned as Mel shut the door and got into the pilot's seat. His hands moved over the controls, less surely than Charlie's but steadily enough, and the PAP rose swiftly. The same British woman's voice came on, notifying the pair that they were in airspace.

They skimmed over the island. Trees dragged below them as Allie floated over the island, almost like a real bubble.

_Ping!_

Allie fished out her aPod, scanning the message.

**Skye: **Are you going to Laine's?

**Allie: **Yes.

**Skye: **Please pick me up! I saw your PAP. I'm near the Pavilion.

A part of Allie wanted to ignore Skye and be alone with Mel the entire way. But that was not good friendship, so Allie told Mel about Skye and he made an awkward U-turn, landing safely (if not a little bumpily) near Skye.

"Thanks," Skye panted. She'd run all the way here, balancing on heels too, aPod still clutched in her hand. Mel got out, and Allie noticed a flaw in the plan.

"Where are you going to ride?" she asked, running her hand over the PAP. Two seats were squished in the front, and the only space left was—

"The back!" Skye suggested. "I can ride in the trunk." Before Allie could say anything, she'd wedged her legs uncomfortably beside Allie's swim bag and rested her own on her lap. "Fits!"

Allie had to laugh at Skye. Her long legs were squashed against the wall and she turned and shifted, trying to get comfortable. Mel's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Okay, maybe it's not the best of conditions, but at least I can get there," Skye mumbled, a tad grumpily.

Allie laughed again, gave Skye a hug, and got back in. The PAP rose gently and swayed, engine humming.


	8. Chapter 9

SOMEWHERE OVER ALPHA ACADEMY

MEL'S PAP

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 16

7:56 PM

_Skye's POV_

Squashed in the back of the PAP, Skye was not as comfortable as she'd ever been. But she felt—what? Apprehension, fear, maybe even excitement?

Skye pulled out her aPod with difficulty and texted Charlie.

**Skye: **Are you going to Laine's bash?

**Charlie: **Nope. Invited, but Darwin needs to talk.

**Skye: **What about?

**Charlie: **I'm pretty sure I know. Jess.

**Skye: **You sure?

**Charlie: **There's nothing else it could be.

Skye heard Mel call, "One minute till landing, Skye," and she hurriedly typed one last thing.

**Skye: **Need to go. Touching down (long story). Good luck!

Charlie's next text was merely

**Charlie: **

Stowing her aPod away, she prepared for landing. She felt the PAP touch down and heard splashes, laughs, and talking. Mel opened the back and she climbed out, handing Allie her pool bag.

"Thanks, Mel," she said, and squeezed Allie's hand. Allie understood, and squeezed back, smiling encouragement.

Readying herself, Skye walked over to Taz.


	9. Chapter 10

OUTSKIRTS OF ALPHA ISLAND

PINK SAND BEACH

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 16

8:01 PM

_Charlie's POV_

Day refused to fade at Alpha Island. Even at eight o'clock, yellow tendrils still pressed against the sea of deep blue. Orange and purple streaks swirled together as if someone had thrown sunset orange and violet paint onto the sky and waved a churning eggbeater all around.

When Charlie walked onto the beach, a lone figure greeted her. Darwin, wearing a gray hoodie.

"Hi," she managed. Darwin didn't answer, and just cut to the point, like she knew he would.

"I heard about Jess," he said, and watched her face. But Charlie was all but completely sure that this was it, so she wasn't surprised. Instead, she asked, "How?"

"I was coming up," he told her, "to return this." In his palm he held a metallic blue mouse, which Charlie recognized as her own. "You were talking with Skye and Allie."

"You heard everything?" she asked

Darwin nodded. "I understand. It's just—"

He stopped, cramming his fists into his pockets. "I don't know why we couldn't just tell him."

"It would hurt him. I can't tell him out directly. He's my friend too, Darwin. He helped me gain Shira's respect, and I'm grateful."

Darwin opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of a silver helicopter, heading in the direction of Shira's mansion. Moments later, Darwin's phone buzzed. He scanned the text, and held it up to show Charlie. It was from Shira.

**Shira:** Come to the house. There's an important guest on its way.

"I guess that would be that guy," Charlie said, pointing at the chopper. He nodded.

"I've gotta go. Here's your mouse," Darwin said, returning it. "I'll text you later, okay?"

Charlie nodded, and watched him hurry away under the darkening sky.

v


	10. Chapter 11

OUTSKIRTS OF ALPHA ISLAND

ALPHA ISLAND PRIVATE POOL

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 16

8:09 PM

_Taz's POV_

Taz took yet another pina colada from an Alpha and stared glumly at the yellow drink. He couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if Skye were here.

A soft whirring sound caught his attention. Several jealous Alphas glared enviously at the landing PAP, and the girl that emerged from it. Allie A. Abbot and Mel.

_Girls _that emerged from it.

A tall person was unfolding herself from the back of the bubble-shaped craft—one with long platinum wavelets, a tanned dancers' body, and turquoise eyes. Taz shook his wet black locks out of his face. He would recognize those dancing blue eyes anywhere. Skye!

Skye walked purposefully down the slick poolside floor, balancing on her heels. She took a cracker from one of the Alphas walking around bearing trays. Leaning over and asking, she learned that Laine was paying them in clothes.

She spotted Taz at the end of the pool. He had his eyes on her. Her heart leaped and she walked faster, careful not to slip.

_Chop-chop-chop-chop._

Skye snapped her head up. Around her, Alphas were doing likewise—eyes fixed on the silver helicopter moving steadily toward them. It was much too close to be passing the island entirely—so the pilots and passengers would be staying on Alpha Island.

As the chopper faded away, Skye returned her gaze to Taz. But he was there, arm around another girl.

Her heart sank. She forced herself to keep walking, making a round around the pool. Anger and sadness made her slip on the tile, and she toppled toward the water. All the dancers' expertise couldn't save her.

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Skye looked. A boy with black hair, deep blue eyes…

_OMG! Taz! _

"Are you okay?" Taz asked, pulling her to safety.

"Yeah, I—" she broke off, studying his face closer. Wait. This wasn't Taz—this was—

"I'm Dingo," he said, hand lingering on hers a second longer than he needed to. Immediately, Skye saw how she would be able to get Taz back.

"I'm Skye," she said, flashing him a blinding grin.

Taz watched as his twin grabbed Skye's arm and prevented a spill. He wished that he was the one instead of his twin doing that. He saw her smile at Dingo, the kind of smile she used to reserve for him. Anger and sadness bubbled up inside him as he swam away from the girl he'd been holding. What had he done wrong?

Suddenly, it hit him. There was a way. A way to get Skye back.

Pulling out his phone, he sent Dingo a text.


	11. Chapter 12

**Updated as soon as I could! Hope you like it. Please comment. Also...I sometimes tell it in the Brazille Boys POV. Should I label whose POV it is? Tell me what you think! I'll update when I get more comments. I love hearing what you guys think. You rule!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>THE PAVILION<p>

HALF-MOON THEATER

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

7: 56 AM

_Charlie's POV_

Charlie slid into her seat, thumbs tapping at her aPod furiously. She'd texted Darwin a thousand times last night but he hadn't replied.

Glancing up from her aPod, she saw Allie enter with Mel. Charlie moved her bag, and Allie, with a last wave at Mel, slid in next to her.

"How was the party?" Charlie asked absentmindedly, eyes on her aPod.

"Awesome. Laine…"

Allie stopped as Laine walked in, pale. She'd probably thought she was going home because of her party, but Charlie knew better. Judging from the message they'd all received—

**Shira:** The Pavilion. Now.

—there was the threat of someone going home. But Mel had texted Allie, saying that Shira wanted the Alphas to meet someone.

"Any idea of who this person is?" Allie asked. Charlie opened her mouth to answer, caught sight of Skye, and gasped.

"Is that…_Taz_?" Charlie asked, pointing at their friend, who was on the arm of a boy with black hair.

"Ohmuhguhd! You're right! Skye never told us!" Allie burst excitedly, turning in her seat.

The pair waited until Skye was upon them, and pelted with her with questions.

"When did you make up?"

"I haven't seen you with Taz in ages!"

"Why didn't you tell us you made up with Taz?"

"That wasn't Taz," Skye told them, and Charlie caught a bit of anger and sadness. "It was Dingo."

Before either Charlie or Allie could respond, the lights swiveled to face the stage and Shira walked out, leading two people, both male. One was older, definitely in his forties, with graying black hair and dressed in a black suit. The other was younger, dressed in a blazer and dark black jeans.

Shira smiled at the assembled Alphas. "I'd like you to all meet Karim and Jess Rabate. They will be staying here on the island for a short period of time. Karim, Jess, make yourselves at home."

Excited chatter broke out among the girls. Jess shot a dazzling grin at Charlie, who shrank back and offered a weak smile back. Alphas all around her shot her jealous looks.

"I can't wait to meet all of you," Jess said in his deep voice, looking all around the theater.

In that moment, the Brazille Boys became old news.

"Wow," said Allie as the trio headed out of the theater. "I never…expected him to be so…"

"He's so hot!" gushed an Alpha as she hurried past them, copper hair flying, as she headed toward the rapidly growing clump of girls that had surrounded Jess.

"Exactly," said Skye dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...here it is! Did you like it? The next one will be Taz's, promise. Comment!<strong>


	12. Chapter 13

**I got my homework done early for once and updated as soon as I could. **

**miyame-chan: I took your advice and put POVs.**

**Read and comment!**

* * *

><p>THE PAVILION<p>

HALF-MOON THEATER

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

8: 12 AM

_Dingo's POV_

Dingo Brazille walked past a clump of girls surrounding Jess Rabate. Even though he was one of the only boys on the island, they didn't so much as give him a second glance.

He walked around the side of the huge Half-Moon Theater, coming to a stop beside a metal door with the words: No Entry. The shadow of the immense amphitheater cast over him as he sent his brother a text.

The door swung open and Taz came out, tucking his phone back in his jeans pocket. "Thanks, D," he said to his twin.

"No prob. Only…" Dingo hesitated. "I've seen you break the hearts of lots of models and actresses and know you did lots more. But what's so special about her?"

"About h—? I don't know. There's something different about her."

"You say that for more than a couple people."

"This time I mean it. What's with all the questions?"

_What _was _with__all__the__questions?_ Dingo wondered. He thought back to the night at the pool, his hand on her arm.

Sensing his brother's suspicious gaze, Dingo dropped it. "Here," he sad, handing over hi s phone and his jacket, swapping them for his brother's.

"There's an empty dressing room backstage," Taz offered, and they went back in the door, disregarding the No Entry sign. Moments later, a boy who looked very much like Dingo exited the room and composed a quick text. After he had left backstage, another boy walked out, carrying Taz's phone. That one greatly resembled Taz Brazille.

It hadn't been hard, getting them to look like each other. They already did, in fact. But the hardest part wasn't over.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is it too predictable or just right? Comment, please!<strong>

**-MuseGoddess**


	13. Chapter 14

**This chapter is a bit short, I know, but there's not much I can put in because I try to do it time-wise, so what happens after this...well, you'll have to wait. The next one will be a Charlie. Thanks for all the comments!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>THE PAVILION<p>

HALF-MOON THEATER

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

8:15 AM

_Skye's POV_

Waving goodbye to her friends, Skye heard her aPod emit a faint ding, muffled as it was in her pocket. Hurrying to the safe (not really safe, not with all the cameras filming everything from classes to straightening your Alpha-issue uniform) shade of the palm tree shooting from a patch of dirt near the Pavilion, she clicked the little NEW MAIL icon and scanned the text. It was from Dingo, her new, well, boyfriend.

**Dingo: **Meet me at the beach at at one. Don't eat yet.

Skye pocketed her aPod, smiling wryly as she jogged over to her morning classes. Why was it that everything boy-related happened at the beach?


	14. Chapter 15

**Updated! I hope you like it. I kinda hurried this because my science teacher gives-well, not too much, but confusing homework. I'm not even kidding. We hadn't even watched the whole video! Anyway, read and comment!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>THE PAVILION<p>

HALF-MOON THEATER

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

8:23 AM

_Charlie's POV_

Charlie hurried to the Jackie O cabin (well, if you could call it a cabin, because ohmuhguhd, it was more like the penthouse of a skyscraper).

She grabbed the Alpha-issue cute silver shoulder bag with the adorable shimmery gold-bronze buckles and threw in the stuff she needed for her inventing class. Shira had cut class hours to include the impromptu meeting, but Charlie still wanted to get there to set up early. Amazing, really, that she could focus on class right then. It was just one of the things she loved about herself.

She reached the lightbulb-shaped inventing lab and stepped back, shading her eyes to admire it. The design had actually been her idea, passed to Shira through one of the top architects in the world. She'd dropped him an email from an unlisted address.

Charlie entered. The only person there was her professor Irina Gorbachevsky, although (she checked her aPod screen) there were only three—no, two minutes till class started.

Professor Gorbachevsky swept around the empty classroom, surveying the empty desks as Charlie started unpacking. "Where is everyone?" she asked Charlie, happy that at least her star student was present but frowning at the poor attendance.

"They're…getting to know our guest." Charlie said shortly as she headed to the back of the class and entered a biochemical freezer room, retrieving a potted ficus.

"Ah," said Prof. G **(her ****name****'****s ****just ****too ****freaking ****long!)**, understanding. "But what about you?" She peered at Charlie over the rims of her dark, square glasses.

"Oh, I already know him," Charlie mumbled, silently hinting her professor to drop the subject.

Her professor caught it and stopped. "Well, I hope they'll be there soon, or they will be…" the threat hung in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I know it's a bit incomplete, but I'll save it for another chapter. The next one is probably going to be Skye's. I need ideas for Allie. Please comment with one if you have one. I'm at a block here, sure you know the feeling.<strong>


	15. Chapter 16

**Updated! I won't be able to for a week, though. I already wrote the chapters, just need to type them in. Please please comment!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>CENTER FOR THE ARTS<p>

THEATER OF DIONYSUS

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

11:47 AM

_Skye's POV_

"_I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener, oh oh_

_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be something in the water."_

The music filled Skye as she moved around the glass cube, alone. The eyes of her fellow bun-heads followed her every move as she fought to pirouette, hip-jut, and whirl to keep Mimi's respect.

The song's last strains ended to reveal Skye in fourth position, panting slightly.

Ophelia and Prue burst into applause. Skye grinned at them, and turned to see Triple's reaction—when she realized with a small pang that the mo-dan-tress had left Alpha Island. For good.

Although Skye hadn't been BFFs with Triple, she still felt a bit guilty—only a bit!—for convincing the diva to sneak onboard the Alpha cruise ship. That had ended with Triple tattling on Skye—and getting expelled. Her frenemy had helped her—through hours of strenuous boot camp—to show Mimi that she was actually worth something as a dancer. Skye had succeeded, a fact shown when Mimi strode over and patted her on the shoulder.

Actual pattage! Skye would've died if her instructor had done that just a week before, but had gotten used to it. Ever since Triple had gotten expelled, Skye had suddenly become Mimi's favorite student. Although the strict instructor didn't treat her exactly like she had Triple (perhaps a tad harsher?) it came as a welcome change.

"Good job, Sleeves," said Mimi as Skye stretched. "Although you ending does need a little finish. Again!"

The voice-activated translucent walls registered her speech pattern and pumped out Katy Perry's "California Girls" yet again.

Skye sighed and arranged her body in opening position.

_And__a__one-two-three-four!_Skye began to dance.

After class ended, Skye tiredly pressed the button to call the elevator. Mimi had made her repeat the routine three more times, pointing out to Ophelia and Prue her perfect poise.

_Favoritism__isn__'__t__all__it__'__s__cracked__up__to__be,_she thought, eager for a nice long bath.

After showering, Skye checked her aPod's clock. Twelve forty-three! She needed to meet Dingo at one.

Hurrying to her closet, Skye chose a metallic blue halter top and a matching ruffled miniskirt that emphasized her long legs, accentuated by a pair of glimmering gold gladiator sandals. Then she slipped on a pair of glittery gold dance sleeves before sticking her long platinum hair into a perfect side braid.

As she left Jackie O, surf bag slung casually over her shoulder, a silver golf-cart like vehicle pulled up. Its wheels and handles were a pure, bright white. Unlike traditional golf carts, it had two doors with darkly tinted windows and a trunk lid.

The surprise came when she saw the driver.

Skye's heart pounded as the driver's seat door swung open and a boy walked out wearing a white polo and dark denim jeans. A pair of Ray-Bans was perched casually on his black hair and his twilight-blue eyes were fixed intently on Skye's.

"Taz?"

"The one and only," he grinned. "Hey Skye, just wondering—do you need a ride?"

* * *

><p><strong>And it ends there. Charlie will be up next, sorry.<strong>


	16. Chapter 17

**Updated-two in one night! Please comment. Again, I need Allie ideas! I've been focusing mostly on Charlie and Skye. Thanks in advance. **

**Read and Comment!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>SCIENCE COMPLEX<p>

MARIE CURIE INVENTORS' LAB

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

11:50 AM

_Charlie's POV_

"Wonderful, Lydia, just wonderful," Prof. G nodded, surveying the ten-course meal that Lydia had made (with the help of a fellow cooking-savvy Alpha cabin mate) out of one small cube of steak, which she had placed in the center of a dominating silver platter.

"Nice," Charlie smiled.

"Next up, Charlie," Prof. G read out, smiling widely at her star student as Lydia pushed the long rolling table to the back of the room.

Charlie grabbed the edge of another table waiting at the back of the room, setting up while her classmates talked and discussed Lydia's project. Then, ready, she signaled her mentor who clapped for attention.

Charlie stood by a garbage can at the front of the room. Beside her was a lab table holding a small potted ficus, her bracelet, and an aluminum tray.

"As you all know, I have been working on a teleporting device. So far, I have teleported this bracelet—" she lifted her charm bracelet "—along with this ficus tree." Charlie indicated the potted plant and continued. "The tests have come back successful. The plant is as healthy as it was before teleportation. Based on that, I decided to then try my device on this earthworm, which is stored in this tray.

"Now I would like to teleport this earthworm here again in front of you." An excited chatter broke out as Charlie lifted the worm from the tray and placed it, nestled inside a small plastic tube, into the can. Under the tense, watchful eyes of her fellow Alphas, Charlie placed the lid back on the can and pulled out her aPod, which was also the teleportation device's control remote. She was scrolling through the Controls menu when it emitted a faint _ping_.

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Suddenly every single girl in the room dove into their pockets and bags, fishing out their own aPods and studying the screen intently, seeing if the text was theirs.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Charlie opened the text. It was from—Jess.

**Jessupha: **Do you want to meet me at the beach to watch the sunset?

_Oh,__no._Charlie thought, as Prof. G chastised the class. _Oh, __no, __oh, __no, __oh, __no __no __no._What would she reply?

She realized with a sudden jolt that the class had gone quiet and were all staring at her, waiting for her to finish. Prof. G cleared her throat.

"Ah, Charlie," she hemmed.

"Oh! Um…okay." In a daze she manipulated the controls so a blinding flash momentarily brightened the room and when she whipped off the can lid, the worm was gone.

Her fellow Alphas all cheered. Charlie barely noticed. Somehow she managed to complete her presentation, stumbling to the back of the room and retrieving the transported worm then receiving more hearty compliments and clearing up for the next person.

When the class departed for lunch, Charlie was congratulated a lot on her invention. As she waved goodbye to her friends, she thought, sighing, _At __least __one __thing __in __my __life __is __going __smoothly._

* * *

><p><strong>Another question-why is it that FanFic always squishes your italics together if you transfer it? That's something I never understood. It's okay-I just wondered.<strong>

**Please comment!**


	17. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long to update, I went on a weeklong camping trip-no electronics. This is a bit sloppy, I'm writing it while rewatching Captain America (Netflix rules).**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>OUTSKIRTS OF ALPHA ISLAND<p>

PINK SAND BEACH

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

1:03 PM

_Taz's POV_

Taz finished setting up, running his eyes over his work. Then he lay back against a beach blanket, pulling out his phone and checking the time.

One-oh-three! Taz tried not to feel panicky. He was being paranoid, worrying. It was just a few minutes…several minutes…fifteen minutes…

_She liked him, didn't she?_

No, she liked Sydney—his moody, poetic, emo older brother!

_Sydney__'__s __gone __on __a __trip __to __the __desert __with __his _new _girlfriend, _the hopeful voice in him argued.

But why is she taking so long? the contradictory part of him said.

As Taz once again checked the time (1:19 PM) a Personal Alpha Car slid smoothly down the dune, wheels carving rifts in the sand. The passenger door swung open, and Skye stepped out, looking stunning. Taz's heart leapt.

_Finally!_

Then a boy walked out—dark black hair and smooth tan skin. He also wore dark sunglasses that looked eerily familiar. Taz's hand crept to his pocket. Those were the same glasses.

Skye turned to Dingo and laughed.

Somewhere inside, he didn't know why, he felt angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and comment! As a little extra, I decided to post a sloppy copy of this chapter. Which one do you like better?<strong>

**-MuseGoddess**

OUTSKIRTS OF ALPHA ISLAND

PINK SAND BEACH

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

1:03 PM

_Taz's POV_

Taz finished setting up, running his eyes over his work. Then he lay back against a beach blanket, pulling out his phone and checking the time.

One-oh-three! Taz tried not to feel panicky. He was being paranoid, worrying. It was just a few minutes…several minutes…fifteen minutes…

_She liked him, didn't she?_

No, she liked Sydney—his moody, poetic, emo older brother!

_Sydney's gone on a trip to the desert with his _new _girlfriend, _the hopeful voice in him argued.

But why is she taking so long? the contradictory part of him said.

As Taz once again checked the time (1:19 PM) a Personal Alpha Car slid smoothly down the dune, wheels carving rifts in the sand. The passenger door swung open, and Skye stepped out, looking stunning. Taz's heart leapt.

_Finally!_

Then a boy walked out—dark black hair and smooth tan skin. He also wore dark sunglasses that looked eerily familiar. Taz's hand crept to his pocket. Those were the same glasses.

Skye turned to Dingo and laughed.

Somewhere inside, he didn't know why, he felt angry.


	18. Chapter 19

**Here is Chapter Nineteen! Finally! I have to admit, it took a lot of sloppy-copies to write this chapter because I didn't really know how Charlie would respond. I included sloppy-copy number five below, if you want to read it. Or you can just skip to Chapter Twenty (which I have yet to upload, but I promise I'll do it by this weekend). I have a question-do you like seeing the inside story, the sloppy copies-or do you just skip them and think, _The author should just put her time into writing the next chapter. _Tell me what to think, and remember...COMMENT!**

**-MuseGoddess ;)**

* * *

><p>JACKIE O<p>

CHARLIE'S BED

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

1:05 PM

_Charlie's POV_

Charlie lay faceup on her bedspread, aPod clenched tightly in her hand so hard her knuckles turned white—as if she could channel her frustration into the device. Jess' text made her realize just how deep this pit of—well, not really _lies_. She _had _had a crush on him—when she had last saw (correction, Skyped) him. Who would've known Darwin would have a change of heart? Who could expect that Jess would have come so soon and so unexpectedly—before she could explain? It made it all the more worse that he had helped her with the cameras, therefore winning her Shira's respect. _You helped me to fix the cameras, so to thank you I'll break your heart._

Charlie opened his text again and read it over, seeing the invisible hopeful note in his message. She opened a reply text and paused, fingers hovering over the miniscule keys. What to respond? Charlie couldn't decide.

Before she could do anything, she heard the delicate step of Alpha-issue sandals on the hardwood stairs. Charlie tensed and sat up, arranging her features in a passable imitation of indifference. She couldn't let AJ see her like this.

To her relief, it was Allie. She really needed her friend's help right now.

"Hi, Char," Allie smiled breezily, slipping the gold messenger bag off her shoulder and onto her bed. She looked intently at Charlie. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Charlie was glad that her friend had picked up so quickly. "I have a bit of a dilemma," she confessed, pulling Jess' text up and handing her aPod to Allie.

When Charlie finished speaking, Allie had her hand over her mouth.

"Wow," she said after a while. "This really complicates things. Not that they weren't already."

"I know," Charlie admitted, pushing her fingers through her chestnut-brown locks.

Allie took her hand from her mouth. "Have you replied?"

"No—I don't know what to say. I have to break the news some time, but now doesn't feel like the right time."

Her friend thought about it. "Couldn't you delete the message and say you never got it? Knowing you, I'd probably say that you designed the system never to accidentally backfire…but you could say it's a tech glitch."

Charlie gave her friend a tiny smile. "Yeah, I did design it…and yeah, I made it never to mis-send a text. But don't you think that what you're suggesting seems…uh—"

"Mean? Cold? But it's either that or face him tonight," Allie pointed out with infallible common sense.

"You're right," Charlie agreed, and went to delete it. But she still felt that it was somehow wrong—she couldn't tell why, but Charlie had always trusted herself.

In a split-second decision, Charlie opened a reply text and typed SURE, WHAT TIME?

Allie leaned over to look, and her navy-blue eyes widened. "Char—wait—"

But her friend's thumbs were already positioned above the send button.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? <strong>

**As promised, here is sloppy-copy _numero cinco._**

* * *

><p><strong>Sloppy copy Number Five<strong>

JACKIE O

CHARLIE'S BED

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

1:10 PM

_Charlie's POV_

Class had ended, and Charlie had hurried back to Jackie O, flopped on her bed, and reread Jess' message all over again.

What to respond? The word NO was being shouted over and over in her head, but Charlie sank down to listen to the smaller, subtler voice that said to go and to introduce the subject of Darwin gently.

Rubbing her eyes, Charlie picked up her aPod and studied the glowing words.

**Jessupha: **Do you want to meet me at the beach to watch the sunset?

The easiest thing to do was to delete the message and pretend that she had never got it, but she decided against it. She had designed the aPod system (without Shira knowing) so meticulously and carefully that there would never be a mis-sent text, after all.

Charlie opened the SEND TEXT box and typed,

**Charlie: **Sure.What time?

but didn't send it. Instead she cleared the screen and put in,

**Charlie: **No thanks.

She got up, tossing the aPod on her desk, then readied herself for her next class, ignoring the fact that it was an hour away.

Her aPod beeped invitingly. Charlie slumped over and grabbed it, opening the new text.

**Allie: **How is it going?

How was it going? Charlie replied,

**Charlie: **Awful.

Allie's reply was not long in coming.

**Allie: **Why? Is it Jess?

Charlie typed out the entire story and sent it, ending with, _What do I do? _and feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off her chest. Allie would know what to do. Allie would keep her from standing here like an idiot and letting life slip by.

After what felt like eternity, there came a reply.

**Allie: **Couldn't you delete it and say you never got it?

**Charlie: **I could, but that would majorly hurt Jess' feelings.

**Allie: **I know, but what about Darwin? He'd get hurt too.

**Charlie: **I want to make both of them happy. How do I talk to Jess? Every time I think about it—I just can't.

**Allie: **What if you don't talk at all?

**Charlie: **What do you mean?

**Allie: **Walk by him with Darwin on your arm or something.

**Allie: **Wait. That seems too mean. Never mind.

Charlie did agree with Allie, and was a bit surprised at her mild-mannered friend for suggesting it. Then yet another light _ping _sounded.

**Allie: **Go and bring it up somehow.

**Charlie: **Too awkward.

**Allie: **It's not like you have any other choice. You owe it to him. Just be honest.

**Allie: **Ohmuhguhd,my class is starting. See you.

Charlie stared at her empty inbox, feeling more alone than ever before. She thought briefly about contacting Skye, and then dismissed the thought. She knew that her dance-loving friend was on a date with Dingo now and considered it very rude if someone non-urgently texted you. You could be doing something important.

She stared at her aPod, then almost as if her fingers had minds of their own, typed a quick accepting reply text and hit SEND.


	19. Chapter 20

**Uploaded finally! Hooray! Read and comment! I don't have a sloppy-copy because I managed to get it completely right first try. I might upload a Fablehaven story-I noticed that there wasn' a whole lot and I really like the books. Plus I have the first chapter typed.**

**Anyhow...hope you like it!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>OUTSKIRTS OF ALPHA ISLAND<p>

PINK SAND BEACH

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

1:10 PM

_Skye's POV_

Skye watched Taz leave in his PAC. Dingo cleared his throat and took her hand gently.

She pulled her gaze from the back of the retreating vehicle and walked with Dingo down the beachfront. Skye had no idea where he was taking her.

Dingo started the conversation. "So, how are classes?"

"Oh—the same. Hard," she answered. "Mimi's been getting warmer, though."

They chatted back and forth for a few minutes. As they rounded a corner, Skye saw that a beautiful gleaming white yacht was moored. She recognized it immediately. "The _Joan of Ark_!"

Dingo grinned wickedly and helped her onboard. Then he climbed on himself and started the engine. It came to life and purred smoothly away from the shore.

As Dingo worked the controls, Skye was struck how much he resembled Taz. Every move he made—from adjusting a leer, controlling a wheel, even sipping from the Dr. Pepper sitting in his cup holder—reminded Skye of Taz. She knew, of course, that they were identical twins, but she had expected Dingo to have his own personality.

The yacht stopped. Dingo pulled the keys from the ignition and walked over to the side, untying something with a flourish and letting the thing splash down to the water. Then he reached underneath the dashboard, produced a picnic basket, and smiled, opening a door in the side of the yacht. Skye came over and peered down. A quaint little rowboat bobbed in the shadow of the _Joan of Ark_. A metal ladder welded to the side provided access.

"Ohmuhguhd," she marveled. "This is so perfect."

"It gets better," Dingo said, climbing down with the basket and helping Skye on the small white craft. He took the oars and began rowing to a small sandbar peeking above the waves.

When they reached the small island, Skye stepped out carefully and looked around. The circle of shimmering white sand was small—a bit bigger than her room at home. Gentle blue waves lapped softly at the edges. Once again, Skye was struck with realization—this was the exact place that Taz would surprise her with. Maybe she'd misjudged Dingo.

Dingo finished hauling the rowboat onto the sand and spread a blue blanket on the sand. "It matches your eyes," he explained.

Then Dingo unpacked the basket, revealing small containers of cookies, sandwiches, candies, and drinks. Skye took a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks so much," she said, taking his hand and cradling it between hers, cookie forgotten. "I—"

She stopped when Dingo leaned in.

* * *

><p><strong>It ends there. The entire story.<strong>

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**JK! I typed up the next chapter, but it's an Allie. I figured out something Allie has to deal with. Can you believe I couldn't think of one till now? The only other one I wrote was chapter two. Comment!**

**-MuseGoddess**


	20. Chapter 21

JACKIE O

CHARLIE'S BED **(do you think this sounds wrong?)**

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

1: 06 PM

_Allie's POV_

Allie stared, openmouthed, at her friend Charlie. "What?"

Even Charlie didn't know what to say. "I—"

Before she could explain, her aPod beeped. Dazedly Charlie handed it to Allie, who opened the text. It was from Jess.

**Jessupha: **I was thinking maybe five. Meet you by the three palms. Can't wait.

Wordlessly Allie handed it back to her friend, who scanned it and sighed, putting the glittery rectangle back into its charging dock.

Allie asked the question undoubtedly on her friend's mind. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, Al," Charlie admitted. "I know I made it worse by saying no but declining was the wrong thing to do."

Allie sighed. "I respect your decision, Char, really I do. But I think this is going to create more trouble than it's worth."

Charlie just stared at her fingers forlornly. Allie scooted over, intending to comfort her, but a tiny chime from her aPod made her stop and pull it out.

**REMINDER FOR ALLIE: **Drama class in ten minutes.

She quickly dismissed it, made to get ready, but hesitated. Charlie saw this and nudged her friend wearily. "It's okay, Al. You can go."

After hastily freshening up Allie did leave, feeling bad for her friend and sending a steady stream of reassuring texts. But when she elbowed the theater door open, it suddenly became the least of her worries.

A stunning blonde stood in front of the stage. Her bright green eyes were the color of a pine tree at dawn and sparkled. But that wasn't what bothered her. It wasn't that her classmates were all shooting the girl jealous looks. She could deal. No, what bothered her id that Melbourne Brazille—her boyfriend—had his hand on her creamy pale arm.

She wasn't a mean or overprotective person. It was just that since the Trina/Fletcher disaster, Allie had been very cautious when it came to friends and boyfriends.

Allie knew she shouldn't be so defensive, but that didn't stop her from setting her bag down on an empty seat and striding purposefully down the theater aisle.

As she got closer, Mel hurriedly stepped away. Allie stood by him, giving the girl a cool look while Mel swung an arm around her shoulders. The girl adopted a hurt look. Allie's defenses lowered (mostly)

"Hi, I'm Allie," she said, figuring she may as well be nice and putting a hand out. The girl's eyes flicked from Mel to Allie to her outstretched hand and tossed her hair before shaking. "Anastasia Brownling."

"Nice to meet you," Allie said, turning away with Mel. But before she could leave, Anastasia reached out and caught her arm. "Can we talk?" she whispered.

Allie glanced at Mel, who nodded and walked away. Then the pair drifted to a quiet corner, where Allie had to lean in to hear Anastasia.

"I'm really sorry," she said.

"For what?" Allie asked, bewildered.

"I didn't know you were with Mel. I swear I wouldn't have tried to flirt if I had known."

Of all the things Allie had thought the girl would say, this was the least expected. "Oh—it's okay."

"Great." Anastasia pushed blond bangs out of her face. "I can't believe I missed tryouts!"

The class was holding a production of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. The whole school was going to see it. As the only boy, Mel was going to play Romeo. Allie, personally, hoped for Juliet. The instructor heavily hinted that she wanted Allie as Juliet too.

"You did?" That explained why Allie hadn't seen her before. "Why not?"

"I was sick."

"I'm sorry." Allie had been the infirmary before. "Maybe you can get a makeup tryout? Which part do you want to play?"

"Juliet's Nurse. What about you?"

"Juliet. Mel's Romeo."

"Oh, that's so perfect!" Anastasia remarked.

"Thanks." As Allie turned to go, Anastasia called out, "I really hope you get the part!"

Allie grinned and headed over to Mel. But if she had turned back, she would've seen Anastasia mouth, "But not on my watch."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dun! New girl wants to steal Mel away. Do you think that's cliche? Comment, comment, comment!<strong>

**If you haven't read it, there's this book called _Hush, Hush_ by Becca Fitzpatrick. It is about fallen angels but isn't too predictable. I really recommend it! Though if you are below ten I would advise maybe waiting.**

**-MuseGoddess**


	21. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all your comments-they helped me write the next few chapters. I also want to know-does anyone not read the bold script?**

**Read and comment! The next one will be Brazille Boy-promise!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>ALPHANTIC OCEAN<p>

EXPOSED SANDBAR

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

1: 47 PM

_Skye's POV_

That day was rapidly turning out to be one of the best and most enjoyable of Skye's life. After eating (the grilled cheese, candy, and soda coming from Dingo's cooler/picnic basket) they swam in the waist-height cool water. Then the pair dried in the sun, talked, and swam some more.

By the time Dingo rowed back to the _Joan of Ark_, it was four-fifteen. They hadn't wanted to leave, but Skye had a dance lesson at four-forty-five. Even though Skye was now her fave student, Mimi'd still go ballistic if she was late.

When Dingo pulled up to the shore, he jumped out and moored the yacht, then climbed back out to help Skye out.

He led her to a parked PAC hidden in the shadows of a cluster of palm trees, and insisted on driving her home. Skye leaned back into the soft squishy leather-like seat and closed her eyes, letting the air streaming in the open window soothe her.

Dingo pulled up to Jackie O and killed the engine. The windows of Skye's dorm were dark.

"Thanks so much, Dingo." Skye told him sincerely. "I had a lot of fun."

For a moment she thought she saw him wince, but then his face was open and cheerful as usual. "My pleasure." He gave her a quick kiss and hurried around to open her door.

Skye stepped out and Dingo accompanied her to the door. "I'll text you," he whispered softly. Then he went to the PAC and started the engine.

She waved and Dingo lowered the passenger seat window, waving back. Then he pulled away, raising the window as he went.

Skye watched until it faded out if sight and then pushed the door open, intending to take a quick shower before her dance class. As she headed up the stairs, her aPod beeped.

**Dingo: **Miss you already.


	22. Chapter 23

**It's a short chapter-I know, but if you read this chapter, there's not much to add. The unofficial title of this chapter is, "Taz's Musings".**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>IN FRONT OF JACKI E O<p>

TAZ'S PAC

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

1: 50 PM

_Taz's POV_

As he pulled away from Skye, Taz scolded himself. _You should've said more. You haven't seen her in days and 'my pleasure' is the only thing you can say?_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Skye waving. Quickly he lowered the window facing her and waved back, raising it when he couldn't see her anymore.

Continuing to apprehend himself, he went on inside his head, _Why does she like Sydney? Be Sydney. What does he do that I don't? _Musing, he thought, _He sends her texts every three seconds. Okay. _Taz fumbled out Dingo's phone (still driving—he was that good—but he never did that outside the island) and wrote, _Miss you already._

While waiting for her to respond, _But wait—she liked me before, what did I do? Nothing. I didn't let her explain, though. Could it be that—_

_ No. _He pushed the thought out of his head. _She likes Syd and the only thing I can do is win her back._


	23. Chapter 24

**Okay-for this chapter, I would like to point out before reading that no, Dingo is not a stalker. Yes, he sounds like one, but no he isn't. Another poll! Should I put chapter numbers, or do you not really mind? Read and comment!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>IN FRONT OF JACKIE O<p>

THE BUSH ACROSS THE ROAD

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

1: 50 PM

_Dingo's POV_

Encased in the azalea bush growing across the street from Skye's dorm, the _real _Dingo Brazille gently blew a leaf away from his face to get a clearer view. This particular view was great for spying—its leaves draped just so, hiding a person form view but allowing them to see through. Plus, a small hollow had naturally formed at the center. So all Dingo had to do was worm his way in, arrange the leaves a bit, and wait.

He didn't have to wait long. A shiny PAC that Dingo recognized to be his twin brother's pulled up to the curb. He couldn't see inside because of the tinted windows, and no one got out. Finally the driver's seat opened, and Taz stepped out wearing his favorite black jacket.

Dingo shifted in time for him to hear another door open. A few seconds passed. Then Taz walked back around, climbed in, and started the engine, pulling smoothly away. Dingo was left with a pretty good view of Skye waving before going inside.

He sat there for a moment. _That should be me. Skye thinks it is me, so why shouldn't it? I always agree with_ his_ plans._

Quietly, although no one was in sight, Dingo pulled out a printout of Skye's schedule, nicked from his mom's computer, from his pocket. Then he compared the paper to his phone's time.

Still quiet, Dingo wrested free of the bush and, crouching low, made his way over to where his own PAC was parked. Destination? The dance cube.

* * *

><p><strong>Dingo's getting jells! (hahaha) BTW...have you voted on People's Choice Awards yet? No? Shame on you!<strong>


	24. Chapter 25

**Okay! I ended the chapter a bit early, but it was a long chapter for this story's standards anyway. So...the next five chapters are Fan Choice! Tell me what POVs you want them to be in. Try to add Allie too. Skye's my fave character but Allie is here too!**

**Read and comment!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>DIONYSUS DANCE CUBE<p>

HONE IT: FOR DANCERS

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

2: 11 PM

_Dingo's POV_

Skye shifted the bag on her shoulder as she stabbed at the button to call up the elevator. Ophelia came sprinting up, and they stepped in together.

"How'd it go?" the brunette asked, referring to her most recent date.

"It went okay," Skye replied, knowing she should be more enthusiastic. "He rowed me to this sandbar."

A Brazille Boy all to yourself!" her partner remarked enviously. "I was with Taz at the mountain. We went hiking," Ophelia went on, and even though Skye heard the obvious respect in her voice, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain and regret. The mountain flashed past quickly in the glass windows of the elevator. Technically it wasn't a mountain—only a bit bigger than a sizable hill—but since it was the highest point in Alpha Island, it was called Mt. Alpharest.

The swish of the elevator smoothly opening brought Skye out of her thoughts. Hurrying to line up with her dance mates, she moved to warm up. The studio was alive with chatter, but even if Mimi wasn't present, Skye kept silent.

_Why did he prefer Ophelia? Not that she was bad or anything…okay, Skye was jealous. Skye Hamilton—founding member of the DSL Daters and the daughter of Natasha Flailenkoff. It's not my fault! _Not for the first time, Skye saw just why Charlie disliked Shira so much. It wasn't as if Shira and Skye were BFFs. It was just that out of all the three—Skye, Charlie, and Allie—Charlie was the one who had history with the billionaire, who'd made her give up Darwin. Not until Shira made her lose Taz…

The clinking jangle of bangles mad Skye straighten and her head snap up. Mimi strode—there was no other word for it—into the studio. She heard Ophelia behind her quiet abruptly.

"Afternoon, girls," she called.

"Afternoon," they responded.

"Finish warming up. I have a new routine to teach you." Mimi instructed, then began warming up herself. Skye's enthusiasm raised a few notches. Two weeks of "California Gurls" could really wear out a girl.

Quiet reigned in the studio, until Mimi unfolded from a complicated stretch that balanced her body on one leg while her quads, shoulders, forearms, and torso were loosened. Immediately chatter broke out as the girls' instructor positioned herself in the middle of the studio.

"Line up against the wall," Mimi told them. Then she called to the walls for the music.

LMFAO's "Party Rock Anthem" burst through the speakers. Skye pushed down the urge to jump in and start dancing, instead watching Mimi. She absorbed the moves, while studying her for a mistake.

None.

When the electro-rap finished, Mimi had hardly broken a sweat. A smattering of applause sounded.

"Now—Sleeves. Ophelia. Prudence. On the floor. Repeat song."

The three star pupils had barely scrambled onto the floor when there was a small shriek. Skye looked down. Dingo was leaning against a tree, staring up at the cube.

"The boys on this island are here to learn with us, not to prove as distractions." Mimi's voice cut in. "We will be going as planned. Recent song, repeat. Decibel level: high."

The walls took a moment to register her request, and then the music pumped out louder than before. Skye closed her eyes and launched into the routine, calling back as much as she could and trying to evoke Mimi. Fortunately, she'd always had a pretty good memory.

By the end of the routine, she was a bit hot but knew that she'd only done a few minor flaws. _A couple days will fix that, _she thought, a tad smugly. Looking down, she saw that Dingo still stood there.

She snapped her head back up as Mimi walked over. "I will play back your dances one by one. When you see one, raise your hand and tell me." She walked over and pressed a button. A slick panel slid back and a holographic Ophelia popped up.

The music started and the holograph started dancing. Skye caught eight mistakes, but Ophelia failed to spot one.

"You forgot when you had to slide instead of spin," Mimi observed. "Next, Prudence."

As Prue's virtual person came to life and started dancing, Skye's gaze wandered down to Dingo, who gazed up and mouthed, _You won't have any mistakes_. Skye gave him a blinding grin just as Mimi said, "Seven mistakes. Sleeves."

She walked over, and her blond, blue-eyed hologram beamed up. Mimi hit PLAY, and virtual Skye began to dance. Watching closely, she caught all four of her mistakes.

"Good, Sleeves." For the rest of the lesson, the girls all danced and watched themselves dance. As the class let out, Skye realized with a small stroke of satisfaction that she had made the least mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? I need song requests!<strong>


	25. Chapter 26

**Fan Choice POV 1 is...Charlie! Thanks for all the comments! I've been meaning to do this scene for a while now but got caught up in Skye's story. Remember, I need you to vote for Fan Choice 2!1 Read and comment (never gets old)!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>OUTSKIRTS OF ALPHA ISLAND<p>

PINK SAND BEACH

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

4: 49 PM

_Charlie's POV_

Charlie smoothed back an errant strand of mahogany-brown hair, blown stray by the wind. She shivered, although the breeze coming off the picturesque sea was anything but cold. Her current situation, however, was not as perfect.

She walked down the beach slowly. She was only had a minute until the palms came into sight, which is why she treaded sand as if her life depended on it. Which it might, if you took happiness and stress into account.

Charlie took a deep breath. And then another. Plus one more still. She was bordering on hyperventilation now, but as the dune that hid the cluster of three palms came into view, she couldn't help it.

_Might as well get it over with _flashed in her mind, followed by a confusing swirl of emotions and random thoughts. _Breathe._

As she crested the dune, her first sight was candles. Lots of them. At least three hundred deep blue ones covered the sand in intricate swirls, flickering erratically. But more important was Jess, wearing a light blue polo and dark skinny jeans, almost as dark as his eyes—which never left Charlie's face.

"Hi," he said softly, gently and caring, which made her feel worse—as if she didn't already. She could feel all her explanations on the tip of her tongue, and it took so much willpower to keep them safe.

"Hello," Charlie squeaked. However, Jess didn't seem to notice, and asked, a bit nervously, "Do you want to sit?" He motioned to a padded park bench Charlie hadn't noticed yet.

Nodding her head, not trusting herself to speak, Charlie moved toward the park bench, eyes roving the ground for candles she might step on. As she stumbled, a hand gently caught her and guided her to the bench.

When they were both seated and Charlie didn't say anything, Jess took his cue. "I've wanted to ask you this for a long time, but there was Darwin, and I couldn't come to the island…until now." He gazed straight at her, and at that moment, Charlie felt something inside her come free. The bolt securing the door. The lock holding the chain. As Jess looked at her, the block on her tongue came free, and everything came pouring out.

Everything.


	26. Chapter 27

**Sorry it has been a week! Thanksgiving was busy. Read and comment! I promise that a Charlie will be next-in a way.**

* * *

><p>PERFORMING ARTS COMPLEX<p>

HONE IT: FOR ACTRESSES

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

4: 51 PM

_Allie's POV_

Allie took her seat on Mel's right, trying not to feel jealous as Anastasia sat on his other side. Not worth it, she reminded herself.

The drama instructor, Careen, stepped up to the stage and pulled out a sheaf of paper. Allie tried not to hyperventilate. Finally, the cast of Romeo and Juliet would be revealed.

"Serving girl one," Careen read out. "Angela Simmons."

"She's starting with the least parts first?" Allie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Mel murmured sympathetically. Anastasia just looked smug, though for what reasons Allie couldn't guess. Each minute felt like an hour to Allie. Finally, Careen flipped to the last page of the packet.

"Juliet's Nurse," she read out. "Allie A. Abbot."

What? This didn't make any sense. How could she be both Juliet and her nurse? They appeared in a lot of scenes together. Unless…

"Romeo Montague will be played by Melbourne Brazille," she went on. "And Juliet Capulet will be played by Anastasia Brownling."

Anastasia stood up and flashed a brilliant smile at Mel. A bout of clapping ensued; everyone save Allie loudly applauded. When it died down, Anastasia said, "I'm honored to play the part of Juliet. But I don't know if I can live up to you expectations." Allie could hear the fake hesitance in her voice.

Careen beamed widely. "I have complete faith in you," she promised.

When class let out, Mel put a reassuring arm around Allie. "It's okay—you're still her understudy, right?" he asked, trying and failing to reassure her.

"Yeah, but I was so sure I'd get the part," Allie admitted.

Anastasia caught up to them. "I'm so glad to be working with you!" she gushed. Then she looked over at Allie. "I'm sorry you didn't get the part," she said, tones of false sympathy marking her voice.

"That's okay," Allie told her through gritted teeth. "It wasn't your fault." Something from their earlier conversation occurred to her.

"Hey, didn't you say you couldn't audition because you were sick?" Mel looked at her in confusion.

"Yes," she said, "but Careen let me do a make-up audition—just like you said."

With that, Anastasia flounced away.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dun! <strong>


	27. Chapter 28

**(Sigh). The Author's Note messes all my chapter titles up. Anyway, here's the latest chapter! Comment!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>OUTSKIRTS OF ALPHA ISLAND<p>

PINK SAND BEACH

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

5: 53 PM

_Darwin's POV_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The rhythm flowed up his Nike-d feet pounded relentlessly in the pale pink sand, the grains flying up in two sheets. The breeze cooled his warm face and arms. If he was running two months ago, by now he'd be panting and sweating. Now it was only a slight heat in his face. He'd hardly broken a sweat. All those nightly jogs were paying off.

Taking a swig from the raspberry-flavored water (Charlie's favorite) in his hand, he increased his pace so he could gain the oncoming dune at the same speed. But when he reached the top, he stopped in shock.

Blue candles in Charlie's favorite shade were arranged on the sand, the flickering quality much like how the sun touched the ocean now. The candles led up to a plain park bench, where Charlie and Jess sat.

A wave of rage filled him, a seabed of hurt and confusion underlying. He stepped forward, words scrambling and swirling in his mind, ready to pour out, when she looked up.

And stood.

"Darwin…" she pleaded. Her eyes glistened. Jess stood too, the same hurt mirrored on his face. Darwin opened his mouth, but Jess spoke first. It was the last words he expected to hear. When they left his mouth, his rage left too.

"I was wrong to come here," he said, so quietly that Darwin had to strain his ears to hear. "Darwin…I'm sorry. Ch…"

He couldn't say her name. Instead, he gave her a long look, then turned and disappeared up a sand dune.


	28. Chapter 29

**Sorry it took me so long to upload-school sucks! Plus I had a hard time coming up with this chapter. Anyways, though-it's here! Read and please please please comment! **

**About the commenting-I am in desperate need of comments in my other story, the PJO one: A God In Peril. If you've read PJO (which I highly recommend you do, they are AMAZING!) please read and comment on that. The comments currently existing are from my friend, who I actually _know._**

**__So...enjoy!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>OUTSKIRTS OF ALPHA ISLAND<p>

PINK SAND BEACH

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17

5: 53 PM

_Charlie's POV_

For a second, Darwin stood there—as if he was frozen to the spot. Charlie turned toward him, but he jammed his fists into his pockets and marched away. She ran after him.

He broke into a run. Charlie scrambled after him. At the foot of the dune he halted. Thank goodness—she really hadn't been wearing the right shoes.

"Darwin, wait," she said.

He turned, his mouth twisted in a bitter smile. "Why were you there, Charlotte?"

She clenched her fists. He never used her full name.

"I have freedom too. It wasn't like he was going to—"

"How do you know?" he demanded.

"He walked away when he saw you. I was trying to explain about us—"

"How do you know?" he pressed.

"Because he understands. Because he's my friend. Because I _wouldn't have let him!" _

She turned and walked away. How could Darwin have so little faith in her?

She heard him running up behind her. For once, he was the one chasing her—not the other way around, not the way she did for those first few terrible months on Alpha Island.

"Char, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I—" he paused. "I just didn't want to lose you again."

Charlie moved closer, and he slung an arm around her. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"He wanted to talk. I knew I couldn't refuse, not when he'd helped me so much. I already knew what he would tell me—it was obvious." She looked up at her boyfriend. "But I also knew what I would say."

* * *

><p><strong>So...did you like it? Read and comment! Also-who next? Allie or Skye?<strong>


	29. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30! Thanks for all your reviews. No, this isn't Skye, but I had a case of Skye-writers-block (is that even possible?) Anyways, the next one will be Skye's. Oh and don't forget to . . .**

**Read and comment!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>JACKIE O<p>

ALLIE'S BED

SATURDAY, OCTOBER 18

5:17 AM

_Allie's POV_

Allie woke up the next day, heart pounding. The room was dark and her fellow O's were still asleep, catching some Z's. She could distinctly hear AJ sleep-humming "Identity Theft".

Allie rolled over a tapped a finger to her aPod, which was nestled in its charging dock, to wake it from sleep mode. It flickered on and she sighed—the glowing gold digits in the corner read 5: 17 am.

She turned over to go back to bed, remembering why she'd woken up so abruptly. A horrible dream, one where Anastasia had nabbed the part of Juliet, flashed through her head.

_Ping!_

Allie grabbed her aPod, clicking on the message. It was from Careen.

**Careen:** Rehearsals begin today! I've attached your script so you can practice.

She hit the link and waited as the script loaded. Finally, she scrolled down to the cast list. She looked for the name _Juliet Capulet, _expecting it to be highlighted, but it wasn't. Instead the name _Juliet's Nurse_ was.

It hadn't been a dream. She was the Nurse, and Anastasia got to kiss Mel in front of the entire school—or what was left of it, at least.

After breakfast, Allie headed down to the beach. It was hot, but an artificial breeze tempered the heat. The weather was fake but felt strangely authentic.

This was exactly what she'd done back at Santa Ana—found a quiet place by the seashore to think. It had always helped, but not today.

"I trust Mel," she said aloud, to reassure herself.

"That's good to hear," said a familiar voice, and she whipped around. Her boyfriend's white-blond head bobbed above a pink sand dune and he slung his arm around her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," he answered, hand wrapped around his phone.

"How'd you find me?" she asked.

"Downloaded my mom's Alpha Tracking App," he grinned. **(A/N: No, Mel is NOT a stalker). **He tapped on a golden A on his phone's screen and it brought up a detailed map of Alpha Island full of small gold dots. Using his fingers, he widened the beach until she could see a sparkly golden A labeled ALLIE A ABBOT. Not dots, she realized, A's. **(A/N: Got the idea form Harry Potter's Marauder's Map! HP forever!)**

"Neat," she grinned. "Can I see it?"

He handed her his phone and she whisked around the island, occasionally zooming in for glances at the constantly moving letters.

Then she spotted one that made her stomach clench. Outside the Pavilion was an A labeled as ANASTASIA BROWNLING.

"Oh, look at the time," she said, handing his phone back. "We better not be late for drama."

They headed for the theater building.

* * *

><p><strong>Starting a Canterwood Fanfic today! Read if you've read the series!<strong>


	30. Chapter 31

**I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in the longest time-I've kinda been busy with my other story and school and everything, then writers block hit, then...yeah.**

**Well, I'm here now aren't I? **

**Also forget the chapter numbering...this is the REAL Chapter 31, the other one was supposed to be 30 and was a typo. So no, this isn't a double post.**

**I hope you like it, it's extra-long to make up for all the absentness.**

**If you haven't given up on this story, remember there are still two more fan choice chapters left! Oh, and read and comment!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>PERFORMING ARTS COMPLEX<p>

HONE IT: FOR ACTRESSES (AND MEL)

SATURDAY, OCTOBER 18

9: 42 AM

**Allie's POV**

The minute Allie walked into the theater complex she felt her muscles tense. Standing in the middle of the aisle, surrounded by a group of adoring alphas, was none other than the she-devil.

"Mel!" Anastasia's voice was so perky Allie felt like strangling her, "How are you?"

Mel shifted. "Great," he said, running a hand through his white-blond waves. Allies tightened her grip on his hand subconsciously.

Anastasia stepped toward them, looking like a graceful fairy in her no-tan-line Alpha-issue gladiators. "Ready to start practice today?" She beamed at him, showing off her perfect white pearly teeth,

"Of course we are," Allie answered, though she knew the question hadn't been for her.

Anastasia fake-smiled. "That's good. I'm going to have so much fun playing Juliet."

Ouch. That hurts. She was really rubbing it in. Anastasia sensed this and continued. "I hope you aren't offended by the kiss scene." she pouted at Allie.

"Kiss scene? There is a kiss scene?" Allie said, managing to sound surprised yet bored. I love acting, she thought.

"Yeah," Anastasia managed to sound sincere. "I wouldn't want you to be put off."

"I'm totally fine. Trust me, it's okay." Allie was pleased to hear that her voice remained steady-because serious-leh? This was just...Allie had no words for it. Thankfully Careen took the stage and distracted her.

"Welcome to the first practice of Romeo and Juliet! We will be mostly running lines for this practice but I expect you to have completely learned them by next week." They were all alphas, after all.

"So please..." Careen gestured to Mel and Anastasia. "Characters in Act One, Scene One. Sampson, Gregory, Abram, Benvolio, Tybalt, the Capulets and Montagues...and the prince-oh, and Romeo."

Ten girls followed by Mel headed up onto the stage. Allie checked her aPod for when she'd be appearing.

"Act 1, Scene 3," Anastasia, who was sitting next to her, said. She looked pityingly over at Allie. "I make an effort to learn my parts...and we're in many scenes together, so I happened to memorize yours," she said condescendingly.

"Oh. Thanks." Allie had to work to keep her annoyance squashed down.

Allie managed to bear it until the class was over. She was collecting her stuff, Mel waiting patiently beside her, when Anastasia skipped up. Allie's head snapped up and she gritted her teeth.

"Hey, Ana," Mel said, pleasantly surprised. Allie rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could run lines together? You could come over tomorrow, I'm free." Was it Allie's imagination or was she implying something underneath that honey-sweet tone?

"I-" Mel started.

"We're actually busy. He's helping me with my lines, Sorry." Allie slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I am?" Mel asked, confused.

"Yeah, you are. Loved seeing you, bye." Allie took Mel's hand and started to walk out.

Anastasia shot a piercing glance at Allie. "Okay then. Maybe some other time." Then she flounced out.

Allie knew she'd won this round, but the battle had just begun.


	31. Chapter 32

**I updated! Read and comment! **

* * *

><p>JACKIE O HOUSE<p>

KITCHEN

SATURDAY, OCTOBER 18

11:00 AM

Skye Hamilton felt majorly confused. Almost as confused as the time she'd leaped into a pool that turned out to be Jell-O.  
>She'd raced down after dance class yesterday, desperate to see Dingo, to find that he'd vanished. Just plain gone. <strong>(A.N. If anyone is confused about the DingoTaz switching thingy, please comment.)**

She twirled a banana between her long, slender fingers. Her stomach hurt a little. Maybe she was pushing Dingo too hard. When Dingo eventually found out about her jealousy scheme, he'd be crushed. Anyone could see that he liked her. Skye wondered if people noticed that she wasn't pretending to like him half as much as he liked her.  
>Skye laid the fruit aside. The guilt had taken her appetite. She high-kicked her leg and pressed it to her forehead while she asked herself some VIQs (Very Important Questions):<p>

Q: Was it worth breaking Dingo's heart to have Taz?  
>A: I don't know. Come back to it.<p>

Q: Would Dingo get over it?

Again Skye hit a wall. She didn't know much about Taz's twin.

A: Probably. Taz certainly did, and they're twins in more than just looks. At least. that's what everyone says.

Q: Would it be okay to have Dingo instead of Taz? They're so alike.  
>A: No. It's different. I can't explain.<p>

Q: What if you don't get Taz and Dingo finds out?  
>A: Well, then, my life is over.<p>

Q: Was it worth breaking Dingo's heart to have Taz?  
>A: Yes. No. Maybe. <strong>(A.N. I AM QUESTIONING MY ALLEGIANCE I AM SO CONFUSED! I love that video. Look it up. watch?v=1o3fcUH-yPQ<strong>**) **Whatever I'll COME BACK TO IT LATER!

She'd have to tell him sooner or later, with or without Taz's heart in her hands. That much she definitely knew.


	32. Chapter 33

**Okay I'm updating this in honor of the Little Things music video that just came out today, for any of you Directioners! **

**This chapter is a little intense. I worked hard on it, hope you enjoy! I recommend rereading chapter 26 first before you read this because it includes a flashback. Flashbacks are in italics, in case your wondering.**

**Phoenix Retribution: Skye was just wondering about what would happen IF she broke Dingo's heart...you're right, she hasn't. Yet. Muahahaha.**

**So read and comment! Did everyone have a happy Halloween? I was a butterfly!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>THE PAVILION<p>

BREAKFAST HALL

MONDAY, OCTOBER 20

11:56 AM

_Charlie's POV_

Charlie put down her spoon, all appetite gone. Even without turning her head, she could feel the dark eyes burning into her back.

And she completely understood.

Beside her, Allie put down her cup of nonfat vanilla frozen yogurt. "Char, you have to eat." She reached over, placing the spoon back in her friend's hand. Skye took a delicate sip of her banana-soy smoothie. "Why are you so sad? You made up with Darwin and told Jess the truth three days ago."

"Three days…" Charlie resisted the urge to turn around. Had it only been three days? The wells of hurt in her back felt brand-new. "It's…complicated. I can't really explain."

"Try," Allie encouraged.

"Well, I…I've hurt Jess. A lot. He's my friend, and it's hard knowing he's like that because of me. I mean, I led him on, and on…so much. Flirted. Convinced him I was totally…that I liked him back, and on Friday I threw it all in his face."

"What did you say to Jess? You know, three days ago," Allie wondered.

Charlie hesitated. "Well, it kinda went like this…"

(Charlie Flashback)

_She stared at him, his eager face bright and hopeful. Model-perfect features, with his straight white teeth and tanned cheekbones and those incredible wide brown eyes. Charlie felt her gut twist._

_ Jess took a deep breath. __"I've wanted to ask you this for a long time, but there was Darwin, and I couldn't come to the island…until now." He gazed straight at her, and it was like he could see into her soul._

_ "I…before you say anything, I—I have something to tell you first." She pulled her hand away and held it out to stop him. _

_ "That's totally fine." Jess smiled. _

_ "Thanks." Charlie twisted her hands. "I better start at the beginning."_

_ "That's usually a good place to start." Jess grinned, sweeping a shag of brown hair back._

_ Charlie swallowed. "When I came to Alpha Academy, it wasn't because I was invited. In fact, Shira didn't even want me there. She thought I didn't have the talent."_

_ Jess opened his mouth to protest, a look of blatant outrage on his face, but Charlie continued. The words flowed out of her like tears. _

_ "So I made a deal with her, the only one I could. I agreed to break up with Darwin for admission. He meant the world to me, but I couldn't stand being away from him. So I did. I mean, break up with Darwin."_

_ Charlie glanced up. Jess was still listening intently. She closed her eyes and went on._

_"So that's how I broke up with him. But then I ended up telling him the truth about what Shira forced me to do, and then he said…he said…" This was getting really awkward._

_ "What did he say, Charlie?" Jess asked, his baritone voice made deeper when he spoke in whispers. He was still oblivious to where this was heading._

_ "He said…he still loved me." Charlie opened her eyes and stared at Jess' face._

_ He stared blankly at her. "But…"—his face darkened as he put it all together—"…but then what did you say?"_

_ Charlie didn't speak. Instead two tears dropped onto her Alpha-issue skirt. A shadow fell over Jess' face._

_ "I—I'm sorry I didn't…tell you before," Charlie finally said. Suddenly Jess looked up, eyes wide. And Darwin jogged over the dune. _

(End of Flashback)

"Wow, Char, that's…intense," Allie sad, struggling for words.

"Yeah." Skye added. She sneaked a glance at Jess over Charlie's shoulder, and Charlie unconsciously followed her gaze. The Thai boy looked forlorn, picking listlessly at a platter of sushi.

As if he could sense her gaze, Jess' head shot up and his gaze connected with Charlie's for a brief second. Charlie dropped her eyes, focusing on a piece of carrot floating in her soup.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Skye gave a warm smile, flashing her perfect, Chiclet-white teeth. She wrapped her long arms around her friend.

"I've got to make it right." Charlie scooted away from Skye.

"How are you going to do that?" Allie wondered.

"I don' know. But I'll find a way." Charlie picked up her spoon and scooped up some soup. Suddenly she was ravenous.


	33. Chapter 34

**Yay two updates in one day! Sorry if it's really bad-it's a filler. I wrote this in class while watching a history movie haha and it was really dark-I could barely see. Whatevs.**

**Read and comment, I love you readers!**

**-MuseGoddess**

* * *

><p>JACKIE O HOUSE<p>

LIVING ROOM

MONDAY, OCTOBER 20

3:37 PM

_Skye's POV_

A glowing text, written in a dark gold, filled her aPod's tiny screen. Skye squinted her wide blue eyes at the tiny letters.

**Dingo: **We should thro the most epic Halloween party ever! U in?

Why would Dingo ever want to throw a Halloween bash? It sounded much more like something his twin Taz would do…

Taz. He was sure to be there. And as a graceful hostess she'd have to talk to him. Maybe he'd finally give her the chance to explain about Sydney. How it was all a misunderstanding and that his (evil) mom had forced her to pretend-date him, threatening expulsion. It wasn't something she could write in a text, and anyway, he probably wouldn't open it if she sent one. Heaven knew how many she had sent before giving up.

The thought of Taz's warm, husky voice and playful flirting set her nerves on edge. Skye quickly replied.

**Skye: **Sure! Luv 2 help. We should invite evry1 on the island.

**Dingo: **Already there : )

**Dingo: **Knew I could count on U. Can't wait 2 spend Halloween with U.

Skye pocketed her aPod, her heart squeezing uncomfortably. A pang of guilt shot through her, and she quickly pulled her quad toward her butt to counteract her guilt-cramping stomach.

Breaking Dingo's heart or breaking her own. She had to choose.


End file.
